


Platonic

by Fading_out_of_reach



Category: Phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fading_out_of_reach/pseuds/Fading_out_of_reach
Summary: Dan and Phil are just friends. Strictly a platonic relationship... right? At least that’s what they tell their viewers and themselves until that all comes crashing down after they move to London together.





	1. The move

**Author's Note:**

> I do not write phanfiction anymore however, i’m posting all my old phanfiction from my old phan tumblr here before I move on to different fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last night in the Manchester apartment before Dan and Phil move to London will Phil be able to ignore his massive crush on Dan?

_Today had been like any other day Dan had scrolled through tumblr in bed for half an hour before  getting up to see Phil in the kitchen, but this was unlike usual was Phil… cooking breakfast? Don’t get Dan wrong Phil cooked a lot but it was never breakfast. They usually just had cereal, “What’s the special occasion?” Dan asked slightly chuckling, “oh you know I’m just in a good mood” Phil hummed back happily. Dan was curious as Phil was acting very chipper despite it being the morning, “Why are you so happy?” Dan asked almost concerned. “No reason” Phil said slyly Dan suddenly replied “I love you so much, you stupid spork”._

“Phil, hello? Earth to Phil” “huh?…. w..what.” “You were zoning out again, we’re never getting our boxes into the new apartment at this rate!” Phil looked around only to realise he was holding a moving box, they were moving to London and Phil started daydreaming. ‘Of course that was a dream Dan wouldn’t love you back, you’re so stupid Phil!’ He thought in his head but of course didn’t say aloud. “Right s..sorry” Was all Phil managed to say as he put the box he was carrying into the car.

~

Fast forward 5 hours and you’ve got Dan and Phil standing in their empty Manchester apartment getting ready to go to sleep for the last time in this apartment. The only problem is that only Phil’s bed is left Dan’s bed was in a moving truck as we speak. So they had to share a bed, this wouldn’t have been an issue except for the fact that Phil had a MASSIVE crush on Dan and Dan… was straight, awkward is probably the best way to describe the scenario.

“Looks like we have to share a bed” Dan said laughing, Phil tried not to squeak however he did go bright red luckily though Dan didn’t seem to notice. “Hah… yeah” Phil said trying not to stare at Dan but he couldn’t help it. Dan Howell was the prettiest fucking boy Phil had ever met, with brown delicate hair that was straightened everyday even though Phil loved Dan’s ‘hobbit hair’ and beautiful brown eyes that twinkled in the fairy lights still in their apartment from December. Phil truly couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be best friends with the most incredible man in the entire world, but at the same time it was awful knowing he couldn’t have him.

”Phil?” Crap he was staring off again “yeah? sorry” “Geez! You’ve been zoning out all day… are you ok?” Dan asked with obvious care in his voice “Yeah I’m fine I think I just need to go to sleep after a long day” “Me too” Dan replied so they walked over to Phil’s room and sat down on his bed Phil looked away as Dan changed, he turned back to see Dan just in his boxers clearly showing the outline of his … ‘NO! Phil don’t look down there he’s your **FRIEND** nothing more’ Phil told himself as his eyes reluctantly looked up however despite the fact that he’s now looking at Dan’s eyes that didn’t stop his entire face going from being a snowflake to a tomato in a matter of seconds.

“Is this ok.” Dan asked unsure “y..yeah” Phil said “good” Dan replied as he tucked himself into Phil’s bed whilst Phil stripped down to his boxers too before lying down beside Dan. “Night Phil” “Night Bear” “what was that?” Dan asked “nothing, I said night Dan” “oh ok”. Shit that was close, Dan almost heard Phil call him Bear he looked over at Dan to make sure he didn’t hear him. He was asleep already heh that was cute. Phil faced Dan’s back as he resisted the urge to kiss him, and it was so hard to fight his rational side after all Dan looked so good in those boxers he just wanted to taste him. But his rational side won him over deciding that one. He was asleep and two. That Dan didn’t like Phil back so there was to point in even trying, eventually he just went to sleep because if he stayed awake any longer the part of his brain that wants Dan would’ve given in.

Dan turned around to a barely conscious Phil “hey Philly” Phil woke up fully as soon as he heard Dan call his name “yeah?” He replied, “I have to tell you something” what could Dan possibly have to tell Phil they told each other everything curious he replied “what is it?” “So we’ve known each other for about 2 years now” “yes” “I think I’m in love with you Phil, no I know I’m in love with you Phil the moment I stepped off that train and saw you waiting there I knew that I loved you” Phil’s heart was going to burst he had been waiting for those words for so long “D..Daniel” he couldn’t even say anything before Dan connected their lips passionately kissing him until Phil opened his lips a bit… an invitation for Dan’s tongue to slip in there. Dan definitely took his chance before long they were full on making out, Phil’s fingers softly holding Dan’s loose curls.

Suddenly a bunch of light floods in and Phil opens his eyes, it was only a dream! Of course it was, that would never happen in real life. Phil was about to sigh heavily when he noticed Dan was cuddled up to him and they were holding each other very tightly, Phil didn’t want to chance his luck. He wanted this moment to last forever so he stayed as still as he could as he ended up falling right back asleep in Dan’s arms eventually they both woke up and Dan bolted to the other side of the bed immediately.

“Shit, sorry Phil, I was asleep you know?” “Yeah I understand, I was too” Phil desperately hiding the fact he loved being snuggled up to Dan. “We should get ready to leave to London” Dan bolted out of the room almost instantly, did Phil do something wrong? Nevertheless Phil just called out to Dan in reply.

“Yeah, are you ready to start the next _chapter_ in our lives?!”


	2. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil share a moment but the next morning Dan goes missing can Phil find Dan?

It had been about 6 months since Dan and Phil had moved into their London apartment. Apart from the fact they had no furniture for like 3 months and the fact that if they grabbed a snack in the middle of the night they would undoubtedly bang into the clear kitchen door, they really loved this place. And the phandom loved it too but for Phil there was really only one thing he hated, the fact the he and Dan had separate bedrooms. However he knew that was only a concern on his mind alone so he kept quiet.

They had gone out tonight which was almost unheard of for them but they wanted to try something different so they went to a bar. Dan had been having an awful few months as the phandom was heavily shipping him with Phil and Phil didn’t know this but Dan was questioning his sexuality at the moment and didn’t know how to handle it. So as soon as they got to the bar they split up and Dan went to get a drink immediately, he just got a simple vodka and tonic nothing too crazy by itself. However fast forward 3 hours and Dan had drunk about 6 of the vodka and tonics and he was feeling very, very drunk.

Phil noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dan was visibly sort of dizzy, so he excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked over to Dan. “Dan?” “Hey Philly” his words slurred, Philly… Phil loved when Dan called him that, but he couldn’t get sidetracked “Dan I think we need to go” Phil was slightly tipsy too and in no mood to drive so they would obviously get a taxi “but sweetie I don’t want to” Phil’s face turned to one of shock as he looked over at Dan. Did Dan just call him sweetie? Dan however looked completely oblivious to what he just said as if he said it subconsciously. Phil eventually convinced Dan that they had to leave, so they got a taxi and went home, however when they got there Dan did something Phil wouldn’t ever expect.

He leaned in and said “thank you Philly, I did need to get out of there” Phil was almost drooling at how close Dan’s lips were to his when before he had time to react Dan placed his lips on Phil’s. Phil pulled away “D… Dan?” He barely choked out, “I’ve wanted you for 3 years Phil. I had to stop myself from kissing you on the Manchester Eye.” Before Phil could even respond Dan’s lips were back on his as they kissed each other passionately. Phil had been waiting for this for so long he wouldn’t waist it Dan opened his lips as Phil’s tongue went in there licking Dan’s bottom lip along the way Dan suppressed a moan as his head went back. It wasn’t long before Phil had dan pinned against a wall as they were full on making out… unfortunately for Phil Dan had sobered up a little bit and as he was still uncomfortable with his sexuality he pushed Phil off and ran to his room slamming the door behind him. It all happened so fast Phil couldn’t understand what he did, however there was no point in arguing so he just went to his bedroom till the next morning.

The next morning Phil woke up in his bedroom just like any other day, he didn’t realise anything until he sat up and got a vivid flashback to making out with Daniel Howell. His heart started beating happily until he remembered Dan pushing him slamming him into the wall and falling before looking up and seeing Dan running down the hall. ‘Omg Phil you can’t face him after last night’ he thought in his head.

He was hungry so he put his feelings aside and went to the kitchen when he was about to pour his cereal he found a note “Phil I’m so sorry for last night I was drunk and stupid, I left you alone because I’m stupid -D.” Shit, Dan had left and Phil had no idea how to find him he shouldn’t of lost control like that, “Dan come back… I love you”

~

The morning air was fresh and dewy, this was a side of London Dan had never experienced seeing as he was never up before 12pm let alone 7am. The event of last night kept replaying in his head whilst he walked, a shot of recollection shot through his mind as he collapsed onto a nearby park bench. ‘You are truly an idiot Daniel James Howell’ he thought to himself, he’d been holding himself back from Phil for 3 years. He showed so much restraint yet just the sip of alcohol released his lust for Phil. He sighed letting a puff of smoke from the cold misty air leave his lips, he had screwed up big time, sure it was nice kissing Phil in fact he longed for it to happen again but because of that kiss he had screwed up even being friends with Phil at this point.

Dan noticed there was a coffee stand nearby maybe that would help, he went over and ordered a coffee as he dug his hands into his pockets to get his money he heard Phil calling out his name from the entrance of the park Dan paid for his coffee and collected it before bolting out of there, he couldn’t face Phil right now it was all too much. Phil saw Dan and started running after him “Dan, wait! Please!” “I… I can’t Phil” tears falling down his face all of this in broad daylight for any passer byer to see. Phil finally caught Dan, he grabbed him firmly by the wrist “Phil let me go!” “Not until you talk to me.” They found a quiet part of the park that no one went to.

They talked for hours and hours taking turns sobbing into each other’s chest, although it was mostly Dan. “Dan?” “Mmh?” He said looking up from Phil’s chest. “I want to tell you something very very important” “what is it?” Dan said tiredly but curiously “Daniel James Howell you are the most beautiful, amazing man I’ve ever met” “Phiwl…” He said softly and like a young child “you didn’t let me finish! Dan I knew from the moment we started talking online we would be very close, I love when you tell me off for eating your cereal, I love when you get overly competitive when we are playing video games, I love when you swear five times in one sentence. But there is something I love above all of that…” “what?” “You… I love you Dan I love everything about you from your dimples to your black jeans, I love you Dan.” “P…Phil” “yeah”

“I love the way you are so clumsy you trip over your own feet, I love the way you wear glasses at night instead of your contacts, I love the way you’re so awkward I have to order hotel room service for you. But Phil I love you I love you from your raven hair to your ‘cool shoes’ I…I”

“Dan?”

“Y…yeah?”

“I love you”

“I love you too.”


	3. We were friends, we’re slightly more now (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t’s 2021 and Dan is reminiscing on old times when Phil asks him a question that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND I’M DROWNING IN IT. RUN WHILST YOU STILL CAN

_It had been 2 weeks since that night in the park and a few things had changed like for example Daniel James fucking Howell was Phil’s boyfriend, honestly it was something that Phil even had a hard time believing. When he asked Dan he wasn’t expecting him to say yes In fact he expected him to flat out tell Phil he was stupid, so when he said yes the older one had to stop himself from squealing. The boy he had been head over heels for, for 3 years was finally his._

_Little did Phil know Dan was internally freaking out too, after all he was with the guy 17 year old Dan was watching in his bedroom while he was hiding away from the world in his own little bubble smiling and giggling at the dumb jokes Phil made in his videos. And there he was 4 years later in the arms of the greatest man alive smiling up at him like a fucking dork but he couldn’t help it._

_Phil looked down at the younger one and it made his heart flutter, the reflection of Phil’s bluey grey eyes with specks of yellow amber were clearly visible in Dan’s dewy almond eyes which were staring into Phil’s. he leaned over and kissed Dan’s forehead “you know how perfect you are bear?” “I’m not as perfect as you Philly.” If this was anyone else Dan would’ve vomited at how cheesy they were being but because it was Phil he didn’t seem to mind. “What are you doing to me Lester?! I’m so soppy now” “oh yes because that’s totally my fault” Phil retorted laughing with his tongue poking through his teeth. He loved this man so freaking much he couldn’t explain it to anyone who asked he just did._

_~_

Dan hummed contently on the pier “why are you so happy bear?” Phil asked curiously. “I was just thinking back 9 years to when we first got together in 2012, can you believe it’s already 2021?” Phil didn’t say anything he just sighed, he had been looking up to this moment for about a year and now that it’s here Phil is so nervous he’s not sure what do say. “Phil? Hello” “oh yeah sorry you’re right it’s crazy how fast time flies” Phil was worried Dan might’ve noticed Phil was a little off but he just sort of seemed to look at the stars and sigh happily at how pretty they were.

“Dan” “hmm” he sighed contently “c..can you look at me for a moment?” Dan noticing the anxiety in Phil’s voice he turned around “you ok?” “Yeah can you just listen to me and not speak until the end” “you’re scaring me” “please bear” “fine.”

“It all started in 2009 when I got a comment from ‘danisnotonfire’” Dan wanted to correct him because he had changed his channel name 4 years ago but remembered his promise and stayed quiet “which proceeded into talking back and forth and eventually Skype calls, and then we met on October 19th as your train pulled up I got so scared because I thought you would hate me in real life. Then came 2010 I felt like we had a connection that I couldn’t explain, all I knew was you were already my best friend. When 2011 rolled around I was terrified to ask you to move in with me but I did anyway and I’m so glad I did and we even got a radio deal for bbc at Christmas. 2012 was a busy year for us since that was the year we moved to London and more importantly the year I couldn’t hide my love for you anymore and asked you to be my boyfriend, it was the best year of my life. 2013 and 2014 were pretty much the same however I didn’t care as long as you were with me. In 2015 we wrote our book and started TATINOF in the U.K. and in 2016 we did  TATINOF in Australia and America and even wrote DAPGO. In 2017 we made our board game truth bombs. In 2018 we did our interactive introverts tour around the world. And in the last 3 years we’ve gone through so many adventures together I’ve lost count, and now I’d like to go through one more.”

Dan just stood there silently sobbing as Phil got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box that had D.J.L engraved on the top, Dan couldn’t move he was stuck speechless as Phil starn “Daniel James Howell, I love you more than words can express, you made my life so much better we’ve done everything together for years and I want us to not only be partners in business but parters in life, so Daniel will you marry me?” “Yes of course I will you fucking spork” Phil laughed as he slid the ring onto Dan’s finger he then stood up at kissed Dan, the moonlight shining over them as they smiled, cried and kissed.

It was then and there that Phil realised he just made the best decision of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know not seeing their wedding sucks, don’t kill me)


End file.
